What the hell is this?
by Bestbuds55
Summary: When Ethan asks him to join him on a mission, Will jumps at the chance. Never in his wildest dreams could he have imagined that it would have turned out like this...
1. Chapter 1

Author's note- Hey guy's I'm back again with another EthanxWill story. I wish there was more love for this mission impossible fandom, but until others have started to post more for it, I shall post what I write for it! Making my own dreams come true for a life time! :D Hope you enjoy and review for me babies!

Disclaimer- I don't own mission impossible, or any of the characters, yes that's really sad, not only because I would be rich if I did, but this couple would be shown throughout the movie(s).

Will finds himself glancing in Ethan's direction for the tenth time in just under five minutes. He wasn't sure why he was so damn surprised that this was happening; with all the crazy shit that usually goes on for a mission. Still, when Ethan had said that they needed to pose as a couple for this mission, he had giggled. It had just seemed so ridiculous.

Still, this was a two person mission and he was honored that Ethan had picked him, over Jane. (Who was a female and so much easier to pretend to be dating.) So he had packed his bag and they had headed off in a hurry, not giving Will a single second to think about this until they were seated on the plane, on their way to Canada together. They were just about to land in some small town airport, and Will had finally let that sink in. He was posing with Ethan as a lovey, dovey couple who came out to the country!

Turning his head toward Ethan once more, he got into an intense staring match because this time Ethan decided to look up. He had that large and devious smirk that was just so damn Ethan that it would hurt the eyes if looked at too long. Blushing, Will looked away. In retrospect; he probably should not have said yes to this mission, because now he was never going to be able to look at him again. It would be to embarrassing.

As the plane landed, they got themselves ready to get off. Standing up, Will grabbed his carry on and felt as though he was ready to bolt out of there. Ethan was there before he was able to though, rapping an arm around the small of his back and making polite chitchat with the rest of the people leaving the plane. Will's face stayed red.

God, he could not wait to check into their hotel, and sleep off this uneasy feeling. He almost made it too, until they were at the baggage pick up. Ethan grabbed his arm and tugged them together. "Don't run away from me Brant, we need to keep our cover." Ethan whispered while giving the shell of his ear a lick. He continued on a bit louder, so other people could clearly hear what was being said. "You're finally mine, and you are never going to let yourself be fucked by anyone else, besides me. I don't like it when you flirt with those unworthy boys, because you're ass is _mine." _Ethan's hips pushed against his ass to drive the point home. As if that were needed, Will could have died from embarrassment.

Will had not even known that he was capable of turning that red, now that Ethan had said that, he had to be the bottom of the relationship or their cover would be fucked. Of course it should have been obvious, because he couldn't picture anyone topping Ethan. Ethan the picture perfect god of sex, who could get any girl in the world to drop their panties for him. No wonder people were staring, they were probably trying to figure out why in the seven depths of hell Ethan wanted a guy like him, and how they could steal him away. Probably both. Still, this was just so damn embarrassing, and it was absolutely true that every person in the fucking airport decided to stare. Great, he was probably on the 'if I ever kill someone for the sake of obtaining a hot guy' list of like a hundred different people.

When Ethan moved away he grabbed Will's hand and entwined their fingers together. Eventually they got their luggage and headed out to check into their hotel. It was remarkably hot out and they both realized that they were wearing far too much clothing. Which was another thing to fix once they got to the hotel. Weird, who figured Canada would be this hot?

God, Will had never wanted to run away from a mission as much as he did on the bus ride to the hotel. Ethan was sitting next to him, _to close for his comfort_ and kept rubbing his thigh. He couldn't stop his breath from hitching every time Ethan slid his hand higher up his leg, and a few people on the bus kept staring at them. Some had disappointed looks, and some (like the teenage girls sitting two rows back from them) giggled with bubbling approval. Will quickly came to the conclusion that he sort of liked this weird town, but he still wished from the bottom of his heart that they would stop. Yet, (of course) they don't stop, and by the end of the ride Will wishes that he could just disappear.

Of course, the thing that doesn't help at all is that the entire time, Ethan does nothing but smile at him. Not a smirk, or a tease, but a real Ethan smile that threatens to melt people if they stare for to long and are deprived of affection. Never in his life had he hated a smile that much. Things aren't that different when they get to the hotel either, Ethan checks them in and then takes his hand, pulling him along into the elevator, towards their room.

When entering their room, exactly one thing became completely apparent; there was only one bed. Just how far did this pretend relationship thing have to go? Sure he had been out of the field for awhile, but nothing to his knowledge had drastically changed! This hotel was a safe haven, yet for some reason they still had to sleep together? At that moment Will couldn't quite remember why he had agreed to this mission.

Well, that's not entirely true; he had said yes to this because Ethan had asked so nicely and he looked so sincere, saying that it absolutely needed to be Will. He had never asked why it had had to be him, but the answer would probably have been there was a extremely tall thing he had to jump off, while Ethan was off saving the world, because well, he's Ethan. Still, it was kind of hard to figure out how all that had led to bed sharing, or embarrassing little whispers in public, which were much louder then whispers should have been. "Will, take a seat on the bed and I'll debrief you." Ethan said with a complete lack of emotion.

It's hard to understand how Ethan (or anyone) can keep a straight face during a situation like this. Yet Ethan, was of course unfazed, well no, not unfazed but in fact quite happy. Ethan was happy, how the hell was he fucking happy about this? That was weird, even for Ethan. Will held back the urge to giggle when that ran through his head, but instead continued to almost listen as Ethan gave the layout of the day. As the minutes ticked by, Will was still trying to pinpoint exactly where the mission part of this mission was. "After this we go down to the local restraint for lunch, then clothes shopping. We need better clothes for this climate and should pick up some to make us look like a better couple."

What part of that sounded like a mission? Hell, it sounded just like a date to him! Exactly like a date, which was weird even for a cover story. Usually a mission like this went like get in trick people at the right moment, kill the target (or whatever variation of that the mission called for) and get out. Will wanted to ask about the mission part, but at that moment his analyst brain picked up on a few things. There was a great possibility that Ethan was acting like this because they were being watched. Suddenly, everything made sense, Ethan had no choice but to act the way he did on the plane and at the airport; they had been spotted as suspicious. The only way out was to use this strange cover and continue on like they were on a love struck, decided on the moment honey moon together.

With all those thoughts in his mind and thinking about how Ethan probably wanted to kick him in the head (or nuts) for not being able to figure out sooner. Will gave Ethan a large, warm smile. They needed to be a couple, one who were very much in love. In love enough to come to the country for a vacation together. Will could do that to; it wasn't that hard to love someone when trust was already there after all. "Of course darling, just don't make me blush in public again."

Will had said that as a little tease, yet Ethan seemed to completely take it as a challenge. Only Ethan would do something like that. "It's just that you blush so easily baby, plus _**I want everyone to know that you belong to me.**_" That made Will's heart do jumping jacks. Yeah, so whatever the goal in this mission was, he was in it for the long run now.

And that's the first chapter folks! I worked hard on it so I hope you enjoy reading it, already have the next chapter about half done so you shouldn't have to wait that long! Oh and don't worry peoples I haven't stopped writing It's my Fault, I just can't seem to get this pairing out of my head! Review for me slaves, and you'll get lovely wet dreams of what happens next? :D


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note- Well, at the moment I have no internet, so I figured why not do some writing? Which is difficult when using one hand to hold a heating pad to your face. Damn jaw, every time I plan a fun weak, you keep me crippled up in pain. Enough complaining though, enjoy and then review!

Warning- I don't own any of the characters from Mission Impossible, let's face it, I would be rich if I did.

They were on their "date" now, eating lunch at some fancy Italian(ish) restaurant in the middle of a town which just screamed hick. It was a surprise that they even had a restaurant that served something different then steak, burgers or ice cream. Will was examining the menu, while Ethan just stared at him. Well, he wasn't really staring; it was more like he was attempting to bore his eyes through his soul.

That of course, made it extremely hard to read the damn menu; in fact it was difficult to even breathe with Ethan looking at him with those big adoring eyes. Damn it those eyes reminded him of those on a playful puppy, who wanted nothing more than attention from any person in his sight.

When the waitress arrived, Will still hadn't decided (aka, read the menu to figure out what the restaurant even had for food.) Of course, that gave Ethan the perfect opportunity to look like a good boyfriend. Will felt Ethan's hand slide across the table and plant itself on top of his own. Ethan than proceeded to order for both of them, a spaghetti to share. A meal for lovers to share.

Then again, if the meal wasn't going to be embarrassing enough, they had to wait for the food to cook, which meant a good twenty minutes of staring at each other like they were in love. Will prayed to god that he didn't slip up and ruin their cover. That was one thing that he definitely did not want to do; let Ethan down. Will cleared his throat when he noticed Ethan's eyes still on him. "So, what's the plan for after lunch again?" He asked quietly, trying to kill the uncomfortable silence.

Ethan frowned at him slightly and Will nearly thought that he had managed to mess up, until he spoke. "I thought we already disguised this sweet cheeks, we're going to go clothes shopping. Plus, we need to buy some clubbing clothes because on the way here I saw a nice country club that you would love. Besides, I know how much you like to shake your ass to country music." If what was being said wasn't embarrassing enough, there was the fact that Ethan said it with a straight face and twinkle in his eye. Will's face was red within seconds.

That was all wrong, Will hated clothes shopping, in fact he hadn't bought new clothes in over a year because of that. Which really is saying something because a surprising lot of clothes always seem to get ruined on missions. Also, there was no way that Ethan could have known that he was a fan of country music. Finally, he had not been to a club in nearly two years. There had never been time to go as an analyst.

God, was it ever going to be strange going to a club with Ethan. But there had to be a reason before all this. The lunch for the cover story, shopping for being able to fit in around the town (or club), and finally clubbing. Clubbing did not really fit in with the rest of that, which could only mean one thing; there was a target at this bar and they were trying to profile him or her without giving themselves away.

No problem, that was no problem for him. Will decided that if he needed to act like he was in love with Ethan, then he would do it. Because Ethan needed this from him, because Ethan trusted him with this. He couldn't let Ethan down, he would rather die before doing that.

Still, Will found it hard to look up to Ethan's face when he knew that Ethan was staring. "Ethan, you're staring at me." He whispered in a slightly overdramatic tone. He could play embarrassed quite well, thank you very much! Of course Ethan just laughed in response, most likely finding humor in Will's embarrassment and subtle message to stop staring so intensely at him. Only Ethan would take that personally though.

Ethan frowned and reached forward in an instant, grabbing a hold of both of Will's hands. "You listen to me Willy," he said in a slightly annoyed yet truly mocking tone, "You're mine, no one else matters in this world but you and me. Besides if I didn't stare how else would you realise how beautiful you are. Even at the airport, you couldn't tell that all those guys were ogling your ass. Which happened to be my property! You just let them, not even noticing, yet I just want to beat the hell out of them. They can't even look at you, just me, _you are mine!_"

Oh god, the waiter came out with their food just in time to hear that, forget playing embarrassed, now he was going to have to play that he wasn't dying inside from shear over affection. Because let's face it, he hadn't dated anyone for like over a year and didn't do one night stands, at least not anymore. They were too heartless and besides, he tended to get really needy in bed which was to embarrassing for people to know.

Their food was placed down in front of them and will couldn't bring himself to look at the waiter, he could practically _feel_ Ethan's grin for that. He trying to keep his cool and remember that this was a mission and Ethan was counting on him not to fuck everything up. "I'm sorry Ethan; I just don't want to spend anytime noticing on anyone but you. _**I like being yours.**_ You make me feel better than any of those stupid guys ever did, you completely me in every way."

He felt like he had just confessed his love to Ethan and confessed to a past of being a borderline slut for taking it up the ass. Which was kind of true if you look back at his college years, but Ethan didn't need to know how much of it was true and how much was not as bull-shitty as Will wished it was.

Still Ethan gave him a grin before they both started to enjoy the pasta. Towards the end of the meal (which was a tiny bit awkward because Ethan kept looking at him and he kept deliberately not looking at Ethan in fear of another conversation happening. He didn't know if he could handle another 'let me declare that own your ass to the entire restaurant' conversation.

Once dinner was over, Ethan payed for the meal, insisting that he wanted to spoil him as much as possible while here. Will wondered of chicks ever felt like some sort of weird prize or trophies when out on dates. It hurt his pride a little to let Ethan pay, even when going out with guys in collage he had never let them pay. But the difference was back then he considered it to be one of the only reasons he wasn't whoring himself out; because he never took any money. Even when people had offered.

Will bit back a sigh, what would Ethan say if he knew about what his life had been in collage? He hadn't been able to afford a dorm room, so he slept with people for lodge. People never cared, knowing that was the reason, so Will stuck with it the whole three years. Saved him buckets of money and got him laid every night.

Back then his only rule had been use a condom, so he had many different experiences. Will gulped as they left for the mall; would Ethan freak out if told? Or would he even care? God, Will just didn't know what to think.

And that's the second chapter; don't know if the next will be up before I go back to school or not. I've started working on it, yet am going away for a couple of weeks. Who knows?


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- Hey everyone, I'm back once again. Loving all the comments I've been getting for this story, I read every one of them! Enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer- I don't own mission impossible, or any of the characters. Wish I did, but dreams don't always come true.

As they left the restraint, Ethan grabbed on to Will's hand and entwined their fingers. It probably looked cute from other peoples prospective, but the gesture made Will's head spin. This fake relationship was giving him more human contact and loving encounters then he had ever had. He had never dated much because when he realized he was gay; he was to scared to do anything with that knowledge. Then his years in collage happened, which left him feeling like a used slut; not good enough.

In other words, it had been quite awhile since he let anyone look at him with that caring look in their eyes, yet, it was completely fake. This was a cover; it all was a cover. The way Ethan was acting, what he was saying even those looks were a lie. Will's heart sank at the thought.

Ethan pulled him out of his depressing thoughts and into a clothing shop, not taking notice to Will's sudden dark mood. Will grimaced; he_** hated **_clothes shopping and was now willingly doing it with Ethan. Well, sort of willingly; he didn't really have a choice without blowing their cover. Still this wasn't as bad as he remembered, he found himself thinking as Ethan held a shirt up for him to look at. Red plaid, very lumberjack; would fit in a country club like the hundred other which would no doubt be there.

Will nodded his head and as payback, lifted up a blue one for Ethan to wear, after all two people could play at this game. Except then Ethan grinned from ear to ear and disappeared from his view. Only Ethan could be that much of a secret agent; that he had the ability to completely disappear while Will was looking at him.

Of course, just minutes later Ethan reappeared wearing said blue shirt, still grinning like he won the lottery. Will had a feeling that he had already managed to pay for that shirt. God, how the hell was he so happy about Will picking a shirt out for him. Then, Ethan tugged on him and pulled until they were in the lingerie department. Will absolutely flushed red when he realized what was about to happen.

Ethan was about to say something really loud and totally inappropriate. Which the entire store would be able to hear, and would embarrass the hell out of Will. Yet again, he felt like his heart was going to burst from how hard it was pumping. He even briefly wondered if Ethan did this to all his lovers, pretend of not.

That made sense after all; Ethan would no doubt make it his mission to make his lovers life a hell. It would make sense for that to be true; Ethan (being an agent) wouldn`t be in contact with the person much and therefore when they were together, he wouldn`t want attention on anything but him.

Will looked Ethan in the eye`s as he began talking, unable to believe that he was real. `We should pick you up some red lacy lingerie the last time you wore girl's panties, I nearly had to lock you away from society. Couldn`t stand for a single second that someone else could be look at you. Wanted to cut a hole in them, just so I could fuck you with them on. God, it makes me _**hard **_just to think about it." At that Will`s face pasted an almost familiar shade of red, only to get worse as Ethan took his silence as an opportunity to continue. "I know what a slut you are, and you love how they squeeze in at all the right places. Let's make them silk; you can wear the panties to the club for me and after I'll take them off with my _**teeth**_."

At that point Will was absolutely ready to pass out, and he couldn't help but notice the three or four ladies who had been in the section indiscreetly wonder off with red, slightly turned on faces. No doubt picturing that Ethan had been the one to say it to _them _because it someone was going to fantasize about a guy; _**Ethan was fucking perfect for it.**_

Not letting Will have anytime to comprehend the situation; Ethan stepped forward into his space and wrapped a hand around his wrist, squeezing slightly. That said so many things at once. Answer me, don't blow the cover, for some reason I'm trying my hardest to turn you on, say yes, talk to me Will.

All the options of what it could mean were slinging themselves through his head a mile a minute. The worst part was that Will had never had woman's underwear on before, but at this moment he sure as hell wanted to try! In fact, he didn't think he had wanted to try something so much in his life, which wasn't a good thing because in the back of his mind was a reminder that this was all for a mission. This was all fake.

Of course, that didn't stop him from whimpering out a small, "Oh god yes." That was the right answer by the look on Ethan's face. Which was good because Will was so turned on that he had to tell himself to breath. He was definitely filing; blushing red an fighting an erection in the middle of the woman's lingerie department as one of the top ten most embarrassing moments in his life. It took a lot to make it on that list.

Without any more words; Ethan picked out three pairs of silky, _**skimpy**_ underwear for Will, looking back and forth from the underwear to Will every few seconds. It looked like he was trying to picture which ones he would like to see on him the most. Yet, Will had a feeling that he was going to be teased about this on future missions, he could already hear the jokes like; _don't get your panties in a twist and what color panties are you wearing today?_ He'd never live it down.

When they were finished in their lingerie _adventure_, and heading towards the check out, Ethan stole the clothing from Will hands. "My treat babe, feel free to pay me back later with your body." Ethan smiled at him sweetly before leaning and whispering hotly into Will's ear, "You are **my little whore** after all."

They were out of the store before Will could even find himself able to comprehend the situation. One thing that continuously ran through head was; there was no way for someoneelse to hear that. Not that that matter at all, if they were bugged it would have been both watched and recorded.

Still, Will couldn't help but fantasize what it would be like if this relationship thing was real. If Will really was able to give every part of his heart, he soul, his body to Ethan. To let himself be taken care of by the guy he risked his life with weekly. To be love by him, to be _wanted_ by him. It felt great to even _think_ about. Too bad there was no reason why it would ever be true.

Will walked right into Ethan's back, not paying anything but his thoughts any attention. He felt like punching himself in the face; some secret agent he was, completely letting his guard down in public, in the middle of a mission. He could have been shot, or worse, Ethan could have been shot because of how careless he had been for the last eight and a half minutes. That would have been awful; he couldn't even stand to think about Ethan being slain because of his uselessness.

Will prayed to god that Ethan accepted that he was just trying to help their cover and not making rookie mistakes. God, didn't he ever just want to curl up into a ball and cry?


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's note: This chapter was sitting half done on my computer for the longest time and I finally get my but into gear and finished it, so I hope everyone likes it! Feel free to post a review for me!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the story itself.**

Ethan turned around and grabbed onto Will's hands, pulling them together instantly. "What's the matter baby? Excited to get back to our hotel room, because I definitely am. I can't wait to take you apart using my hands and lips, and then afterwards _I'll thrust into your tightness_ and _show you what it's like to have a real man." _ Ethan whispered into his ear, so quietly that no one else would ever have a hope of hearing.

Will turned bright red, god he felt like crying. Ethan saying those dirty words to him were going straight to his groin and making him half hard while in the middle of a street and pressed up against Ethan! That's when Ethan pressed their lips together, for the first kiss they had ever shared. Will's heart pounded and he couldn't help but open up in hopes of Ethan deepening the kiss. Yet, Ethan just pulled away and smiled at him. "Let save that for the room; if we go on, _**I might end up losing control and take you up against the side of this building with anyone in the world able to watch us. Watch you take it from me and love every second of it, every inch of my long, hard cock." **_Ethan ended his sentence with a hip thrust against Will, which caused a surge of both embarrassment and pleasure to go through Will. There was no way that Ethan didn't feel how hard his words had made him.

Ethan smirked once more and licked at Will's lips with a swipe of his tongue. "What's the matter Will? My words making fantasy's come into your mind? Let's go back to our hotel room and I'll help you take care of that little problem of yours." Ethan said with his voice noticeable slightly lower than normal.

Somewhere deep within Will's mind he was wondering when Ethan had found the time to become such a good actor, or if he had always been that way. He already knew at this point that Ethan would be willing to do anything for the mission and he was about half sure because of the whispering that had happened earlier that they were either being watched or had somehow been bugged. Of course it was hard to tell himself that Ethan was doing this for a mission when they kissed like that and well, he just wanted to make-believe that this was his real life for just a few seconds.

Ethan grabbed onto his hand and held it firmly as they walked across the street, heading towards the hotel. It was still early afternoon and they wouldn't go to the club until about 9 or 10 at night, still after everything that was just said Will really didn't want to go back. Then the loving, embarrassing and turned on Ethan would be gone and replaced with his real, down to Earth and up with business true personality.

Of course he said nothing as they continued to walk because it isn't fair for Ethan to have to act all the time! Will hadn't even been acting and he felt like shit for it; that was nothing less than taking advantage of Ethan in a situation where Ethan couldn't do anything else but put up with it because an outburst of anger could potentially end both their lives and/or destroy the country. Not that he knew much about this mission at all, Ethan still hadn't found a spot to where they were safe enough to talk about it. Or maybe at this point Ethan didn't even want to tell him because of how bad he had been messing up. Will couldn't help but wonder if Ethan was wishing he had brought Jane with him instead. At least she would know what the hell was going on by now and would be a lot easier to act with!

Suddenly, Will was shoved up against a wall in a back alley that he hadn't even noticed they had walked into. God, he was absolutely completely useless and was going to get them both killed from his lack of focus. Ethan was frowning; he was no doubt pissed from Will's lack of attention in the mission and constantly dealing with his mistakes. "I-I'm sorry Ethan." Will stuttered out, not sure what else he could possibly say.

"You're Sorry?!" Ethan growled dangerously, grinding his teeth together in shear frustration. "What the fuck do you have to be sorry about? Did you find the time to cheat on me you little slut! I'm tired of your lack of attention in me, why do you think it is okay to go and bend over for every fucking guy you meet and not give me any of your attention at all? You think I didn't see you staring at that girl ahead of us while we were walking, you right out ogled her while having the nerve to hold my hand. You're such a _whore_." He was mad, yet Will couldn't tell what Ethan was trying to say to him. The words on the surface hurt too much.

Will felt tears swell up in his eyes, and he was completely unsure of what he should say; all he could think of doing was asking forgiveness. "I-I would never cheat on you, I only w-want you. Please don't be mad I promise to be good. Pl-please Ethan I'll give you all the attention you want, j-just don't be mad at me." He trembled over his words and a few tears even got away and stumbled down his cheeks; this was too much. He couldn't stand the thought of Ethan being mad at him for anything and now he had messed up once again.

Ethan let him go and starting undoing his own pant, slightly pulling them down and pulling out his meat. "You want me to forgive you, get down on your knees, in the middle of this dirty public alley and suck me off. I'll cum down your throat and then when I'm done with your mouth, I'll turn you over and spank you until my hand print remains on your ass. Then we'll walk back to the hotel and I'll grope you at every time someone passes us. Only if you do good at that, will I forgive you."

Will whimpered and dropped down to his knees, anything to please Ethan.

**And that's it for this lovely chapter, I hope you loved it. I bet you can't guess what's going to happen in the next one? Feel free to guess in a review!**


End file.
